


Practice makes Perfect... or as perfect as you can get

by punk_assnerd



Series: Rise by Sin [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 3rd installment, I still do not know how to tag, M/M, Metahuman AU, SVT with powers, relationships will show more as the series goes on, tagged the relationships now but they're still not shown much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_assnerd/pseuds/punk_assnerd
Summary: Something rattles their house early in the morning and Soonyoung voiced out a way to make them all control their powers, their sins, better. Chaos and laughter fills their small house and everyone understands their powers a little bit better.And sometimes knowing what you can do doesn't necessarily help in controlling them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE CHECK THE TAGS  
> I know i tagged the realtionships now but there's barely any ship contents okay cause i wanna focus on their powers here!! but i hope i've given enough content here hahaha
> 
> Also might add tags after chapter two is posted!!   
> enjoy reading!!
> 
> Ps. Like before, convo's with ** are telepathic conversations!

 

 

  
It's been a week since Mingyu had woken up and everyone is at Wonwoo's case.  
First of all, he's not babying anyone. That has to be made clear.

Yes he was a bit cautious at Mingyu since he woke up, never leaving his side, always hovering, figuratively and literally, and yes he did carry Mingyu back to bed when he and Chan fell asleep on the couch the other night but honestly he'd do that for any of them. So fuck Jun and Soonyoung and their knowing smirks.

Wonwoo and Mingyu had decided to rearrange the furniture in their room and to push Mingyu's side of the bed against the wall. Wonwoo didn't have to ask why and just lets the yonger press his back against the wall as he pulls Wonwoo against him, nuzzling his face on Wonwoo's neck as Wonwoo runs his hand through the younger's hair to lull him to sleep. Wonwoo know's Mingyu was shaken up the worst that day. All the shit about powers and and how he had powers all along. And then going on overdrive and draining himself almost instantly.

Wonwoo sighs into his cup of coffee, pulling the sheets over his legs as Mingyu turns and drapes an arm over Wonwoo's lap. He decided to get up, seeing that Joshua was already awake to start breakfast with a sleepy Seokmin wobbling behind him, and decided to start the day with coffee. He made himself a cup and went back to their room. The second day after Mingyu woke up, Wonwoo made the mistake of leaving him to sleep some more which caused the younger to freak out upon waking up alone. He ripped the door open, his eyes wild and scared and it took Jeonghan and Wonwoo to talk him down as Seungcheol cancels him as every piece of furniture started shaking. Mingyu cried silently for almost half an hour as Jeonghan held him in his arms, everyone watching from where they stand save from Chan who clings to Wonwoo's arms and burried his face on the elders shoulder. After that Wonwoo decided to never leave a sleeping Mingyu alone again without eny of them having to say it. Mingyu smiles apologetically at them as he stood shakily, lifting the door with his mind and fixing it in under a minute. Which freaked Wonwoo out.

*What's wrong?* Joshua's voice rang in his head as Mingyu swore to help prepare lunch that day to make it up to them.   
*The way he fixed the door. It's...* Wonwoo was at a lost. The door wasn't just unhinged, the edges were splintered, a large crack was formed in the middle, and the door knob was crushed like a grape. But Mingyu managed to fix it like he was picking splinter by splinter up the floor and piecing them back together in under a minute.  
*Is that bad?* Joshua asked. Wonwoo was still standing by the couch Chan leaving his side to watch the others in the kitchen, he looked over at the kitchen to see Joshua smiling over the others.   
*I don't know. But i do know that I can't even do that.* Joshua gave him a quick glance before the both of them look over Mingyu.

Wonwoo realized he was staring at his cup of coffee when he feels Mingyu's warm arm on his waist. And then he realizes it's getting a lot warmer. He flinches when Mingyu's thumb skirted up under his shirt and scalds his skin. Wonwoo let out a yelp as he lifted Mingyu's arm with his mind. He hears Mingyu grunt in his sleep, his face contorted as he squirms on the bed. He panics and lifts Mingyu's whole body in the air when he hears the sheets turn crisp under his skin. His shirt was slowly browning, burning, and Wonwoo panics. He has no idea whats going on. Then their door burst open as flames starts flicking to life at Mingyu's fingers, dancing up his arm up to his neck.   
"Get back!" Some one yells and Wonwoo sees Seokmin run up to Mingyu, spreading his arms as Mingyu's whole body erupts in flames. Seokmin had managed to compress the fire somehow, Wonwoo helpin as much as he can. Joshua then comes in the room, a safe distance from behind Seokmin as he tries to read Mingyu.  
"He's dreaming!" Joshua screams. Wonwoo curses as the fire from Mingyu starts pulsating harder.   
"Seungcheol hyung! Get Seungcheol hyung!" Seokmin screams, his hands were now hovering around Mingyu's shoulders as Wonwoo hovers behind Mingyu. Wonwoo tried his best to try to push the fire in but Mingyu groans louder and trashes harder. Wonwoo's hold on Mingyu failing as Mingyu pushes back, using his own abilities against him. But just as he was about to let go Seungcheol came in the room and Mingyu's fire instantly extinguishes. Seokmin took two steps back before falling to his knees as Wonwoo lifts the covers from their bed and wraps it around the now naked Mingyu still sleeping. Wonwoo went back to their bed and pulled Mingyu in his lap.  
"What the-" Seungcheol had a hand on his head as he scowls at Mingyu.  
"He's fightin back. Wake him up!" Joshua screams from beside Seungcheol and Wonwoo took a breath before slapping Mingyu awake.

The moment Mingyu woke up the whole room seems to have heaved out a deep sigh. He groans and looks around the room, disoriented, confused, as Wonwoo wraps his arms around his torso. Seokmin was still on the floor, Seungcheol barely standing by the door as Joshua supports him up. Mingyu's face darkened as he sat up, his shoulder slumped as he craddled his face in his hands.  
"What did i do?" Mingyu asked in a dejected voice. Wonwoo sighs, wraps his arms around Mingyu's shoulders as he looks over at Joshua.  
"Why don't we all eat breakfast first." the elder says. Wonwoo smiles.

  
An hour later and everyone's finished with breakfast. The rest of them waking up one by one from the commotion earlier and Chan running up to Seokmin, seeing that he had a few small burns on his arms, before running up to a now dressed Mingyu. They had talked about what happened over breakfast. Seokmin admitting that he knew what to do because Minghao used to do the same thing when he gets nightmares, only not as severe as that. Everyone was discussing changing room arrangements and arguing who was best to watch over Mingyu until Mingyu took Wonwoo's hand in his. Everyone took that as an answer as Mingyu's head was still hung low.

"We need to do something with our powers." Soonyoung suggested.  
"Sins" Chan interjected and Soonyoung smiled at him.   
"Right. Sins." Soonyoung corrected.  
"Well, what do you suggest we do to hide them better?" Seungcheol asked. Soonyoung went to his room and back to his chair in a second. Hansol flinching a bit from the rush of air on his side making him jump in his chair and accidentally making sparks fly around his hair.   
"Not hide them. Learn to control them." Soonyoung opened his notebook and it honestly looks like a bunch of doodles in different colors. But Wonwoo realizes the different colors were him color coding everyone.  
"So far, most of us can easily hide our powers. Easily hold them at bay. And for some, like the three hyungs, Wonwoo, and Seungkwan, they can use their powers without looking like theyre doing something. They're the green ones." Soonyoung explained.  
"Then we have the easy to control but hard to hide ones. Me, Hansol, Seokmin, Chan. We're the oranges." Chan perks up with his name being called and Wonwoo picked up on what Soonyoung's doing.  
"You're categorizing us? Like in The Darkest Minds?" Wonwoo asks. Soonyoung smiles up at him and nodded.   
"Yeah! Chan gave me the idea when he compared us to mutants and other comicbook heroes." Soonyoung said and Chan flushed.  
"And let me guess, the rest of us are the red ones. The dangerous ones." Jihoon said, voice taut and restrained from across Soonyoung. Soonyoung honest to god looked like Jihoon just said he's slow.  
"What? No! The red ones are the one's who can't control their powers. And that's not your fault. That's not anyone's fault." Soonyoung said.   
"Jihoon, Mingyu, and me. Right?" Minghao spoke up. Soonyoung nodded.  
"That just means you three get more training! Minghao is with Seokmin and Chan. Jihoon is gonna train with Jeonghan hyung and Joshua hyung. And Mingyu with Wonwoo and Seungcheol hyung. The rest, Seungkwan, Hansol, and Jun, can practice on their own." Everyone was looking at Soonyoung kind of dumbly as he smiles around the table.  
"Soonie, how long have you had this planned out?" Jeonghan asked. Soonyoung smiled his signature smile as he closes the notebook and hugged it in his chest.   
"For a while now.... You know, for a month... or twenty four..." Soonyoung said softly and Seungcheol chokes.  
"Two years?!" Seungcheol exclaimed and Soonyoung sighed.   
"Yeah, okay? It's just that. I've always thought they were cool! But we agreed on hiding them so i never said anything." Jihoon let out a sound that's like an offended scoff.  
"Of course you'd think they're cool." Jihoon said, rather coldly. Soonyoung deflates in his seat.  
"Hoon, I didn't-" "Save it." Jihoon interrupted him, standing up.  
"Jihoon, look i meant-" "I said save it!" Jihoon screamed and Wonwoo's ears rang. He saw Soonyoung, Hansol, and Chan fell over their chairs as some of the plates and glasses on the table shatter from Jihoon's voice. Everyone was up on their feet immediately and Wonwoo sees Jihoon press both hands on top of his mouth as Joshua, Jeonghan and Seokmin help the three up. Chan was shaking his head softly, already recovering, as Hansol and Soonyoung groan from where they're seated, eyes still closed as the others help them up. Wonwoo sees Jihoon go up to Seungcheol as Chan cradles Soonyoung's face with both hands for a moment, wiping the blood coming out of Soonyoung's ears before doing the same for Hansol. Jihoon then went around the table with Seungcheol in tow and kneels infront of Soonyoung.

"I.. I'm so sorry." Jihoon says, eyes brimming with tears. Soonyoung smiles softly as he took Jihoon's hands in his.   
"It's my fault. And this is why i want us to control our powers better. I don't want you ebing scared anymore." Soonyoung said. Jihoon sobs as Soonyoung pulls him in fo a hug. Wonwoo looks around the room before lifting all the shattered plates and glasses and lifting them as he goes out of the kitchen to the back door. He told the others to start cleaning up the table as he goes out, Mingyu tailing him.   
"You okay? You were beside Jihoon earlier?" Wonwoo asks as he piles the broken pieces in the corner by the trashcan outside. He looks back and Mingyu nods.  
"What's wrong?" Wonwoo asks. Mingyu looks, well, he looks like a turtle with his head in his shell.   
*I'm scared.* Mingyu admitted, his voice ringing inside Wonwoo's head. Wonwoo smiles sadly at the fact that Mingyu has been admiting that almost everyday now.   
"Don't worry. You're safe here. With us. Okay?" Wonwoo said as he was moving back in but Mingyu was still standing still.  
*I know i am. I'm scared that I might be the one to hurt you. All of you* Mingyu said. Wonwoo stares at him with wide eyes before groaning. He then lifts Mingyu and went back inside before flicking a finger on his forehead.  
"Ow! what was that for?" Mingyu whines, a hand on his forehead as he pouts.  
"You're dreaming if you think you can hurt any of us with me here." Mingyu pouts even more before smiling up at the elder.  
"I guess that's true." Mingyu said and Wonwoo musters up a smile before walking back to the dining room.  
"Damn right it's true." Wonwoo said. He then decided to lift Mingyu higher above his head as he walks back and Mingyu's laughter as he demands to be put down was worth the strain Wonwoo feels.

  
An hour later and Soonyoung had gathered them in the living room. He asked Wonwoo to move the furnitures out of the way and Seungcheol suggested that they go outside for this. But Soonyoung said theres no need for that yet. So, with some help from Mingyu, Wonwoo lifted the furnitures out of the way and piled them up over by the dining table.  
"We'll start with individual training. Starting with the least practiced of all of us." Soonyoung said and all eyes went to Seungcheol. He smiles and walked up to Soonyoung.  
"Okay. Everyone form a circle." Wonwoo and the rest followed. Chan on his right and Mingyu on his left as everyone joined in to close the circle.  
"Okay, I want everyone to use their powers. Nothing drastic, just a little show so we know when it works."   
"Chan, i want you to whisper something so Seungkwan can try to listen, okay?" Chan nodded enthusiastically as the rest followed.  
Jun had turned his lower half invisivble, Hansol has light dancing arounf his fingers, Seokmin cupping Minghao's hand and swirling the fire into a small tornado, Jihoon looking slightly anxious and Wonwoo thinks he'd rather not participates. Jeonghan and Joshua holding hands, Wonwoo lifting the pen in Soonyoung's hand and letting it fly around Chan's head. Soonyoung smiles and then started running around Seungcheol.   
"Wait, who do i cancel out?" Seungcheol called out and Soonyoung's voice reverberates around the room.   
"Everyone." Soonyoung said. Wonwoo decides to play alittle and tugs on Seungcheol's shirt, making him step back a little.   
"Hey!" Wonwoo then feels his grip on the pen fall. He smiles as Soonyoung turns visible as he runs around Seunghceol. Running at normal human speed.   
"Raise your hand if you're out!" Soonyoung said, still running.   
Wonwoo raises his hand along with Soonyoung and Jeonghan and Joshua raise their hands as well. Minghao and Seokmin's little tornado vanishes in the air and Seokmin grabs onto Minghaos hand before raising them together. Hansol then started making light float around Seungcheol's head as Seungcheol scowls at him, Seungkwan and a still half invisible Jun.   
"Don't strain too much." Joshua says and Seungcheol then lifts his hand towards them and Hansol's light flickers out as Jun turns visible. Seungkwan then lifts his hand along with the two and Wonwoo counts 9 hands in the air. Chan, Mingyu, and Jihoon not raising their hands.  
"Everyone keep using your powers." Soonyoung says and Wonwoo tried to lift the pen again, succeeding for a second before it falls to the ground again. Seungcheol looks around, a scowl in his face as he turns to Jihoon.   
"Trust me." He says and Jihoon heaved a sigh before screaming. Wonwoo saw Seungcheol stumble back a bit but held his ground as Jihoon's scream dies down to a regular one. Chan snickers from Wonwoo's side.  
"Jihoon hyung sounds cute." Chan said and everyone starts giggling. Seungcheol then turns to face him and Mingyu.  
"I can still read your mind, hyung." Mingyu says. Wonwoo then smiles as Seungcheol scowls harder. A moment passed and Mingyu sighs before lifting a hand. Seungcheol groans as he fell to the floor on his knees. Soonyoung grins.  
"That's awesome! I'm sure you could've done all with more ease if you practice more." Soonyoung says. Seungcheol grins as he heaves and stands up.

The rest of them goes one by one with different sort of practice.   
Jeonghan was to make them feel sleepy, like how fake Jeonghan had done to them. Soonyoung made sure that Jun, Wonwoo, Joshua and Chan were to not participate in this. Mingyu was excluded too but he insisted.   
Jeonghan had troubles at first but a minute later Seungkwan and Jihoon yawns and Soonyoung says thats enough progress for now.   
Joshua's practice was more detailed. Soonyoung whispered a message to all of them and says a different message to one. Joshua has to pinpoint who had a different one. Joshua flinches a bit and says its hard to filter them out one by one.  
"Focus one sound at a time. You know you can hear the difference so focus on that.' Seungkwan said. Joshua smiles at him and nodded. A minute later and he points a finger at Soonyoung.   
"This is a trick. They're all saying the same thing." Joshua says and Soonyoung smiles before giving him a thumbs up.

Jun was next and this was more fun. Jun was to make his way from the front door to the kitchen while avoiding them.  
"Everyone's allowed to use their powers. Watch out for Hansol's light and how heavy and loud your steps are." Soonyoung says and Jun nods before disapearing. Seungcheol had dragged Chan, Jeonghan and Joshua to run around the room as Seungkwan stands in the middle of the room with Hansol, Hansol producing as much light as he could, Making them circle the room like fireflies the size of golf balls. Jihoon was dragged by Minghao and Seokmin to run around the room as well and Wonwoo pulls Mingyu to stand on the edge of the kitchen.

"I'm gonna teach you something." Wonwoo says.  
"Do you know echo location? The seeing through sound?" Mingyu nods. Wonwoo held his hand and closed his eyes.   
"Try to see what's on my mind, okay?"   
*Okay* Mingyu answers and Wonwoo smiles.

The idea came to Wonwoo when he read a book with the same powers as him. The character held the whole room so that he can stop a bullet. Wonwoo tried it once and it ended up feeling weird because it's like he's touching everything in the room. Wonwoo did the same now but not grasping anything, more like hovering a hand over everything. He had his eyes closed but he can map out the entire room with the rest laughing and running around and then he sees Mingyu standing beside him and someone else standing next to Mingyu. The two of them jump apart and Wonwoo immediately held onto the other person and laughs as Jun trashes in his hold.  
"He's here!" Mingyu screams and everyone stops running around and stares at Jun smiling smugly at them as Wonwoo held him upside down.   
"Dude, that's... How long have you been there?" Hansol asked and laughs. Jun shrugs.   
"I pressed myself against the wall and walked here. It took me a minute, honestly." Jun said and Wonwoo chuckles.  
"Genius." Wonwoo says and puts Jun down like that, making him fall on his head and stumble down. Everyone laughs and Chan went up to Jun and placed a hand on his head as Jun sighs.   
"Hyung, don't be mean." Chan scolds Wonwoo and Wonwoo smiles apologetically.

Soonyoung announces that Jihoon and him would be for later outside to that means Wonwoo's up. He stands in the middle of the room and Soonyoung flips on his notebook.  
"Honestly, I think you have a great hold on your powers already. But I read this book, I Am Number Four, And there's this guy who has the same power as you and he-" "He held the whole room to stop a bullet?" Mingyu finishes and Soonyoung looks at him with his mouth agape.   
"Wonwoo hyung's read that already, he did the same thing earlier to find Jun hyung." Mingyu said and Wonwoo smiles.  
"That's cool." Jeonghan says and Wonwoo smiles.   
"Okay. I wan't you to do the whole thing again. Everyone go around and start moving everywhere. Go!" Soonyoung said and he dissapears in a blur as everyone starts running around, even Jihoon. Wonwoo laughs at the scene around him and decides to have his own fun. He slowly held onto each of them and lifts them up, Even Soonyoung, who's hands and feet were still moving in a blur as he runs mid air. Wonwoo then spins everyone around the room and laughs along with everyone. Chan and Hansol screaming for joy and Jihoon had a hand in his mouth which Wonwoo took as win for him. Wonwoo then let go of everyone and lets them fall for a second before holding onto the entire room. His grip firm but not tight eneough to cause any of them any pain. Wonwoo then let them down slowly before making a dramatic bow.

"That was awesome!" Soonyoung exclaimed and everyone laughs in agreement. Everyone was sprawled on the floor, heaving out laughs as they try to get up. Wonwoo looks at Soonyoung and lifts him up.   
"I think we need a break, then we need to start on dinner." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol and Jeonghan agrees.   
"That's perfect! The rest are actually supposed to practice outside so we can continue after dinner!" Soonyoung says. Wonwoo then sets him up right and lets him go. Everyone then gets up and went on their own rooms to change as Wonwoo lifts the furniture back to their place.

Wonwoo feels Mingyu and Chan behind him and turns to see Mingyu saying something as Chan pouts.  
"Hey." Mingyu looks up and sighs.   
"Hyung, tell him I'm not hurting him, or any of us, for that matter." Mingyu says and Wonwoo's eyes widened.  
"What?!" Chan turns to Wonwoo.  
"I wan't to practice too! But how can I know if im doing well if I'm not-" "No." Wonwoo says, in a low voice and Chan groans.  
"You guys know i can heal! I've been beaten up by-" "We're not talking about that and the answer is still no!" Wonwoo says, hoping his voice is more stern than he hears.   
"Go to your room and change. And don't even suggest this to the others, okay?" Wonwoo says and Chan nods, his head hung low as trudges on to his room. Wonwoo looks back at Mingyu and his face looks something like \you did the right thing but in the wrong way\  
*Yup.* Mingyu says in his mind, *That sums it up right* Wonwoo sighs and turns to Chan. Chan was about to open the door to their room when he pulls him back and lifts him toward himself. He drops Chan a couple of feet away from him and opens his arms. Chan looks up at him then looks down at his feet before walking towards Wonwoo and burrying his face in his chest.  
"Channie, I know you want to be better. I get that you wanna be stronger for us. But there's a better way of achieving that okay? You can't expect us to hurt you." Wonwoo says, his mouth on Chan's hair as Chan nods with his face smushed on Wonwoo's chest.   
Wonwoo then patted Chan on his back and pushed him gently on towards their room. Chan smiles before getting in their room. Wonwoo looks back at Mingyu and sees him smiling.  
"What?" Mingyu shakes his head and mumbles 'nothing' before going to their own room.  
"You know, Chan sees you like you're his dad." Mingyu says as Wonwoo closes the door behind him. Wonwoo feels himself flush at that and decided to trip Mingyu. The younger just laughs it off.  
"I'm serious! You don't need to hear his thoughts to know that he thinks the world of you." Mingyu says. He was opening their cabinet to look for clothes as Wonwoo sat on the edge of their beds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training continues and things get a little out of hand...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall I couldnt wait and finished it last night and I hope yall like the flow so far.

 

 

Wonwoo was halfway to drying the last plate when Soonyoung emerges besides him. 

"I want to talk." Soonyoung says, surprisingly somber. His usual loud and cheery tone gone as he looks down at the sink rather than Wonwoo.

 

Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Chan, and Mingyu were in charge of making dinner that night and Wonwoo decided to take a nap before dinner, telling them that he's just tired himself out. Chan woke him up and dragged him to their dinning table and Wonwoo almost thought he was dreaming. He was used to Soonyoung running all over the place with his speed, but the sight that welcomed Wonwoo was a bit unusual. Jun was seated next to Hansol, completely invisible, as Hansol floats a couple of balls of light the size of fireflies to fly around Jun, a bit of his body turning visible as the light revolves around him. 

 

Wonwoo knows it's nothing special, it's nothing they haven't seen before, to be honest. 

But the fact that everyone watches on as the pair laughs out loud, it makes Wonwoo feel a weird kind of happy. 

Wonwoo thinks the session earlier had already helped some way. 

 

Dinner went on normally, or as normal as it can with floating plates and all that. Wonwoo presented himself to wash the dishes alone[he flashes Mingyu a glance] as the rest prepared for their late night practice afterwards. And now here's Soonyoung, looking uncharacteristically somber as he dries a plate.

 

"What about?" Wonwoo asked and he lifted a glass and floated it over the sink to get himself a glass only to drop it when Soonyoung spoke up.

"About your powers, And how you got them." Wonwoo catches the glass before it hit the sink and he stares wide eyed at Soonyoung as he sets it down.

"I don't wanna pry. I know I'm annoying and that i always yap my mouth like ninety seven percent of the time but..." Soonyoung heaved a deep breath and reached for Wonwoo's hands.

"Something clicked in me when they were telling us how we got our powers, our sins. How they're rooted from... from our past." Wonwoo falters back and was about to pull his hands away from Soonyoung but Soonyoung continues on.

"I don't... You don't have to tell me now, you don't have to tell me at all, to be honest. But..." Soonyoung looks up to Wonwoo now and Wonwoo feels like crying at Soonyoung's gaze.

"We're family, Won. Not blood related family but that's even better. You can count on us to have your back, okay?" Soonyoung smiles softly at him and Wonwoo, uncharacteristically, pulls Soonyoung for aa hug. If Wonwoo was going to be honest it was just so Soonyoung won't see the tears that fell on his cheek. Soonyoung rubs his back softly and Wonwoo mumbles a quiet thanks before pulling back. Soonyoung smiles up at him, his signature puffy and slanted eye smile, before they heard someone clear their throat. Wonwoo looks to his right and sees Mingyu looking at them warily. Wonwoo looks down at them, their arms still around each other and Soonyoung smiles wider. Wonwoo rolls his eyes as Soonyoung pulls Wonwoo close again and starts rubbing his cheek on his chest, trying to annoy Mingyu.

 

Mingyu groans, closed his eyes, and then lifted his hand towards them and Wonwoo feels the faint hold on him before Mingyu pulls him off of Soonyoung and clsoer to himself. Soongyoung snickers as Mingyu wraps an arm around Wonwoo's waist.

"Oh, shut up, you dummy. He's not my type. Too lanky." Mingyu then scowls and stuck out his tongue. Soonyoung, like the mature and sensible man he is, did the same before running out of the room, leaving Mingyu froaning as he held onto his forehead.

"He flicked my forehead!" Mingyu said sullenly as he rubs his left hand on his forehead and his right hand was pointing an accusatory finger on the now open back door. Wonwoo laughs liightly and pulls Mingyu's hands down, he cups Mingyu's face and kisses his forehead. Wonwoo felt Mingyu tense up and when Mingyu's hand was pressed on his back, he feels a wave of relief wash over him.

"Sorry." Mingyu said bashfully.

"Jeonghan hyung hasn't helped me with controlling that yet. But you were feeling upset and I thought..." Wonwoo realizes what Mingyu means and pulls back a bit, taking a step back. Mingyu looks mortified when he did so and he starts apologizing profusely. Wonwoo shushes him and held his hands.

"Hey. Hey, look at me." Mingyu looks up.

"Can you read me?" Wonwoo asks and Mingyu focuses on their hands.

"I'm not upset. Okay? I was just a bit surprised, that's all." Mingyu nods. Mingyu hugs him tightly and Wonwoo frowns. Mingyu's always been a bit closed off before, but having these newly awakened powers are making it difficult for him to reel in his emotions. Chan then peaks in through the door and frowns.

"Soonyoung hyung asked me to get you. Are you guys okay?" Chan asked and Wonwoo nodded. He patted Mingyu on the back and pulls away from the hug. He took Mingyu's hand in his and lead him outside.

 

Everyone was waiting in a circle outside and Soonyoung smiles from the middle where he stands. The back of the house they're staying at had nothing but trees that goes up to a small hill. Seungcheol saying that's a good and safe wall to press their backs to for safety. Soonyoung announces that they're gonna start with Jihoon, and noted that Seungcheol has to cancel out Seungkwans powers for this. Seungkwan smiles as he and Seungcheol retreat from the circle with Seungcheol's arm over his shoulder. 

"What we're gonna do is see which of out powers can affect or even stop Hoonie's powers." Soonyoung then coiced out that Joshua, Jeonghan, Jun, Hansol, and Chan  were to step down from this as well. 

"Honestly, I'm thinking Seokmin, Wonwoo, and I are the best to try this. Minghao, you can step down, too." Seokmin gave Minghao a smile and squeezed his hand before letting go, Wonwoo not even realizing they were holding hands to begin with.

"Now, I think I've cracked how Jihoonie's powers work. If my theory is correct, his mind cause intense pulses of vibrations along his voice which causes shockwaves of sound to come from him. So if we can somehow manage to control ot cut off those vibrations, we can cancel it out." Soonyoung says. He asked to go first and Wonwoo, Mingyu, and Seokmin watches on from the side as Soonyoung began to run around Jihoon as fast as he could.

"If i do this right, I can run fast enough to creat i sort of barrier from all the vibration around me." Soonyoung explains as he keeps running. Jihoon looked up at Wonwoo thorugh the blur that's Soonyoung and Wonwoo nodded. They saw Jihoon shrug before puffing out his chest and screaming out. Wonwoo watches on as Soonyoung was flung away in the air and it took him a second before he reaches out and catches him before he fell. Jihoon clamped up his mouth with both hands again as Wonwoo lifted Soonyoung back to the others, Chan pushing everyone out to heal Soonyoung. 

"The theory was nice but poorly executed." Wonwoo says. He steps up and looks at Jihoon. Jihoon looking at him with a sort of shocked look as if asking are you fucking serious? 

"I can handle myself Hoonie." Wonwoo then widened his stance, his arms up, and closed his eyes.

 

Wonwoo imagined he was holding the air, and then he imagines himself holding a massive, door sized air infront of him as Jihoon screams. He feels his head ring from the sound but he notes that he hasn't been flung back. not yet anyways. Jihoon stops and Wonwoo opens his eyes as Jihoon stares at him with wide eyes. Wonwoo was about to say somethign when he was being lifted backwards, Mingyu and Seokmin walking past his sides as he kept floating back.

"Our turn." Mingyu says and he and Seokmin stood in front of Jihoon. Jihoon smiles, Wonwoo was a bit taken back by the smile, as wind starts to dance around them. Seokmin had his hands  raised up to his sides as Mingyu stood still beside him. Wind started whirling around Jihoon and Wonwoo looks on as Jihoon screams. And nothing.

 

Neither of the two flew back and no sound came out. Jihoon looks shocked at first then smiles as he realizes what happened.

"It worked?" Jihoon asked as Seokmin and Mingyu stood down. The two smiling smugly as Jihoon laughs out loud, his voice booming and almost echoing through the trees. Everyone laughs as Soonyoung stood up and announces it's Seokmin's turn now. 

Wonwoo notices Jihoon run up to Soonyoung as the rest goes back to their places with Seokmin in the middle.

"I have no idea how your powers work, scientifically." Soonyoung announces and flips through his notebook than he fished from his back pocket, turning the pages in a flash. 

"But, Chan is convinced you're like an airbender so we'll go with that as our basis." Soonyoung said as he pockets his notes again.

"Your basis is a cartoon?" Minghao asked and Soonyong nods. Minghao rolls his eyes and Soonyoung frowns.

"You're from the fire nation, you don't get a say in this." Soonyoung says which earns a laugh from everyone, even Minghao smiles.

"I guess you can say the fire nation has conquered the airbenders again, huh?" Jun comments and Minghao shoots him a glare. 

"I'm pretty sure the fire nation gets conquered in this one." Seokmin interjects and everyone stares wide eyed at their oh so innocent Seokmin smiling at himself proudly.

"Boys, let's not have this talk now." Jeonghan says. He looks at Chan and Hansol who are both flushed red up to their ears.

"But we will have a talk about this. Eventually." Seunghceol says and now it's Minghao and Seokmin's turn to turn red. 

 

Soonyoung then redirects them back and had asked Seokmin what he thinks he can do with his powers now.

"Well aside from the regular pushing and pulling and making the air move inside the house, i can lift myself up." Seokmin says and Soonyoung smiles wide, asking for a demo. Soonyoung steps back as Seokmin closes his eyes, his hands to his sides as wind starts dancing around him again, making his shirt and hair blow around before the wind settles to a smooth breeze and he starts lifting up from the ground. It's not the same as when Wonwoo lifts them. This was more wild and kind of shaky. Seokmin smiles as he dips his head forward and he moves. He then starts flying around them everyone smiles up at him. He then stops above Chan and Chan starts floating up. But unlike Seokmin, his feet goes over his head and he kept turning and stumbling around mid air as Seokmin grabs his arm and straightens him up. Chan laughs and screams as Seokmin flies him around them one more time before going back down in the middle of their circle.

"That was amazing!" Chan cheers as his legs gave out on him and he falls on his ass, laughing softly. 

"It was!" Soonyoung exclaimed and Seokmin blushes. 

"Yeah. Chan helped with that though. He gave me a book and-" "A book? Chan, where do you keep getting these books?" Joshua asks, Wonwoo tensed up and smiles as Chan faces him without saying a word. Everyone turns their eyes on Wonwoo now and he sighs.

"You try entertaining him when he was twelve years old. I had to either make him read or fly him around our base that time." Wonwoo says and the rest of them chuckled. 

"Oh! Wait! I have this one more thing!" Seokmin says and he closes his eyes wiht his hands turned palm side down infront of him as air breezes arounf them again. Seokmin then smiled and held Soonyoung's hand.

"Sit." Seokmin said and Soonyoung looks at him confused for a second before smiling up.

"No way!" Soonyoung said and Seokmin smiles as Soonyoung looks like his miming a chair infron of him before sitting down.

"Holy shit! This is awesome!" Soonyoung said and he pulls Chan up and makes him step up. Everyone gawks as Chan stands midair and starts jumping up and down on nothing.

"The character there can fly by sort of controling the air below him and moving it. So i thought what about jsut making the air stay solid." Seokmin says bashfully as Soonyoung absolutely brightens up. 

"Oh! Is that what you did with Jihoonie earlier?" Seokmin nods and looks over at Mingyu. 

"Yeah Mingyu did the same so we managed to kind of enclosed him in and not just make one side, like Wonwoo hyung did. We kind of did what you two did." Seokmin says. Soonyoung starts scribbling down on his notebook again as he calls in Minghao. Seokmin and Chan going down the circle. 

"Okay. With the new insight on everyones powers, we're gonna do somethign a bit different." Soonyoung says as he pockets his notebook again, smiling up at Minghao.

"We're gonna see how long you can hold it." Soonyoung then runs out of the circle and whispers somethign to Seokmin, then Mingyu, then Soonyoung's by his ear. 

"Do the sheild thing again." Soonyoung says and then he's back besides Minghao. Wonwoo looks at Seokmin and Mingyu and then nods. The three of them spread out at an even distance around Minghao and they start when Soonyoung goes back behind Wonwoo. 

"Ready?" Soonyoung asks and Wonwoo sees the wall in his mind and nods to Soonyoung. Minghao looks ansure at first but makes his fingers catch on fire before aiming at Wonwoo, then a continues flow of fire comes out from Minghao and Wonwoo doesnt have to look around to see everyone looking at the fire dance behind Wonwoo's hold on it, like a completely fireproof glass thats stopping the fire. Soonyoung then appears befind Seokmin and he calls out to Minghao. Wonwoo can barely see through the fire when Minghao shoots fire from his right hand, aimed at Seokmin. Wonwoo then hears Soonyoung call out to Minghao again and the fire infront of Wonwoo dissapears as Minghao points his left arm at Mingyu, shooting fire before smiling up at Wonwoo. Minghao then smiles at Chan.

"Watch this." Minghao says before little flares of fire flickers around his hair then he's tilting his head back before he opens his mouth and shoots fire from his mouth. Wonwoo stares wide eyed as they hear Minghao's soft laugh ring as his fire rises up the walls they've built. Minghao lasts arounf a couple of minutes more before he collapses on the singed grass in a fit of giggles.

"That's the most fun i've had in years!" Minghao exclaimed and Wonwoo looks around to see everyone wearing the same relieved yet surprised faces. Minghao had always been hard to decipher sometiems, being all quiet and always just tailing Seokmin. But now he's giggling, he has the cutest dopey smile on as he clutches onto his stomach as Chan and Seokmin moves to help him up. The mood just keeps getting lighter and lighter as they went on and Soonyoung calls out Mingyu next as the rest fall back to their circle again.

"Now, this is the fun part. I want you to face us one by one and use our powers. You okay with that?" Mingyu nods, Smiles at him and Soonyoung fixes them according to age. Wonwoo watches on as Mingyu faces Seungcheol and turns to his right to look at Seungkwan. Seungkwan flinches and smiles. He give him a thumbs up and Soonyoung asks Seungcheol to step back. It was Jeonghan's turn now and he smiles at Mingyu before Mingyu groans. admitting defeat as he moves on towards Joshua. 

*Groundbreaking* Joshua says in Wonwoo's mind out of nowhere and he sees Mingyu turn to him.

*He says-* Wonwoo smiles *He said Mingyu cute* Wonwoo winks at Joshua and Mingyu held his hand up.

"Mingyu cute!" Mingyu exclaimed and Joshua and Wonwoo laughs before the rest follows suit. Mingyu pouts as he turns to Wonwoo. Joshua steps back and Mingyu turns to Jun. 

Jun turns his arms invisible and Mingyu follows, only he kept struggling and ends up turning fully invisible. Jun smiles and steps back anyways. Mingyu then looks at Soonyoung and smiles. Soonyoung smiles as he runs around them and Mingyu runs after him, at normal speed first before he starts speeding up untill they're both speeding around, laughing. Wonwoo admits its nice to hear them laugh but it stops when Soonyoung stops abruptly and so does Mingyu. Only Mingyu seems to be thrown off his feet and would've landed face first if he hadn't caught himself. Wonwoo smiles as Mingyu lifts himself back to the middle before facing Jihoon. Seokmin and Wonwoo were on either side of Jihoon so they decided to make a smaller version of their shield earlier as Jihoon and Mingyu screamed at each other, Mingyu being pushed back a bit and shaking his head. Wonwoo smiles as Mingyu smiles up at Jihoon before turning to Seokmin. The two of them doing exagerated and fake kung fu poses as they blast each other with air. Mingyu even screaming some lame Naruto reference as he makes a ball of air in one hand and runs straight to Seokmin as Seokmin screams Byakugan and starts blasting air with his palms. Soonyong has to stop them before the two of them bowed exageratedly to each other before Mingyu turns to Minghao. Mingyu then falters a bit. Wonwoo's not sure if anyone else saw but he's sure Minghao did.

"It's okay, I don't think you can hurt yourself with your own fire." Minghao said as he lifts both hands and made small wisps of flame dance on his fingertips like they're candles. Mingyu lifts one hand and stares at it until a small ball of fire floats on his palm.

"That's not what i'm scared of." Mingyu mumbles and Minghao extinguishes the fire from his hands before making a small ball of fire float towards Mingyu's hands. Wonwoo watches on and he notices that Minghao's fire was more red as Mingyu's was a bright golden orange. Minghao made his fire collide with Mingyu's and it goes up like a line of light before vanishing in the air. Minghao steps back and Mingyu turns to Seungkwan. Mingyu kept asking Seungkwan how his powers work and after a minute of them bickering, Soonyoung made Mingyu move on to Hansol. Hansol smiles as he made light float around them all, a bright flickering white light the size of fireflies. Mingyu was focusing on his hands and he was making progress with a few sparks. Hansol took pity in him and laughs.

"Think happy thoughts, man." Hansol laughs out and Mingyu frowns.

"I'm trying!" Hansol made all the light float around Mingyu.

"Don't try. Just think of something that brightens your day then let it out." Mingyu then looks up to hansol and looks right at Wonwoo. The light around him reflecting in his eyes and Wonwoo feels his heart skip a beat as a smile slowly formed on Migyu's lips. Mingyu's chest then glows like he's some sort of glowstick that's just been snapped and Hansol retreated the light around Mingyu as a warm looking ball of soft yellow light emerges from Mingyu's chest, Mingyu's gaze not leaving Wonwoo which made the light float towards him in a smooth flow. Wonwoo hovers his hand around the light and he's pretty sure he's blushing from neck up to his ears as everyone looks at him with knowing smirks. 

"That's probably the sweetest and smoothest thing Mingyu has ever done and it's not even intentional." Soonyong says and Wonwoo laughs. That must've shaken Mingyu from his trance as the ball of light in front of Wonwoo scatters into smaller ones. They float around like Hansol's and Hansol moved his around with Mingyu. The whole backyard glowing and bright and Wonwoo smiles at the sight. Mingyu was looking around and he looked up at Hansol and they both nod as all the light form into two balls of laight above their heads. Their hands infront of their chest and Wonwoo groans as he recognizes them impersonating ninjas again. They both scream _Lightning ball tecnique_!  at the same time and the ball above them separate again and start zooming around each other. Everyone laughs as the two keeps summoning balls of light by screaming different _techniques_ and they only stopped when Seungcheol cancels their powers, much to both of their dismay. Soonyoung laughs and was about to wrap things up, saying that Seungkwan and Hansol had already practice enough, when Chan raises his hand. Wonwoo looks confused at first then he feels his inside boil when Chan runs up to Soonyong with one of their pearing knife in his hand. 

 

Wonwoo lifted the knife out of Chan's hold and catches it in his own hand.

"What the _hell_ Chan!?" Chan groans and Soonyoung looks back and forth between Chan and the knife in Wonwoo's hand.

"We talked about this!" Wonwoo knows he's screaming but he can't help the frustration seep out in his words as Chan stands there, looking annoyed at him.

"You told me i can't ask you to help me with this so i'm gonna-" "You're gonna what?" Wonwoo interrupted.

"You're gonna hurt yourself instead?!" The rest were crowding up around them now and Seungcheol moves clsoer to Chan.

"What's going on?" Seungcheol asked and Chan lets out a frustrated groan. 

"I just wanna- i just wanted to participate in-" " _Participate?!"_ Wonwoo bellows and he feels a hand on his shoulder trying to pull him back but he shrugs it off.

"You want to _participate_ by _stabbing_ yourself?!" Wonwoo screams and now he feels a gentle hand wrap around his waist and he suddenly feels his anger seeping out. He whips his head and sees it's Jeonghan.

"Hyung, that's not fair. I'm allowed to get mad." Wonwoo says, no heat in his words anymore as Jeonghan smiles softly at him before hugging him from behind.

"I don't get why you're making such a big deal out of this. You know I'll heal!" Chan argues and Wonwoo took a deep sigh. He hears Joshua asking the rest to head back in as Seungcheol Soonyoung and Mingyu stays behind. 

"This discussion is over, Chan. No one is hurting anyone. Specially not you." Wonwoo says and Chan looks up at him with an expression Wonwoo's never seen before.

"Can you stop that!" Chan screams and all of them were taken back.

"Stop what? Taking care of you?" Wonwoo asks, Jeonghan not being able to hold back his frustration anymore.

"Stop treating me like I'm... Like I'm weak! I'm not a kid anymore!" Chan yells and he tries to pry the knife from Wonwoo's hands by pressing a hand in his stomach. Wonwoo stumbles back with Jeonghan as he lifts the knife in the air and flungs it far to the trees. 

"Chan! Calm down!" Seungcheol tried to hold him back and Wonwoo glare at Chan as Chan trashes in Seungcheol's arms.

"Chan! What the hell?!" Wonwoo feels Jeonghan's arms let go of him and Wonwoo feels his frustration flood back.

"Stop acting like a fucking kid then maybe we'll stop treating you like one!" Wonwoo moved forward and Chan glares at him as he somehow manged to get out of Seungcheol's hold and pushes Wonwoo in the chest.

"Stop acting like you're _entitled_ over me!" Chan says, each word emphasized with every push to Wonwoo's chest. Wonwoo feels a shill run up his chest and he almost trips on something as Chan pushes him back and he sees Jeonghan on the gorund, cradling his arm. He then sees Soonyoung and Mingyu crowding Seungcheol who's lying on the ground as well.

"Stop acting like you're-" Chan groaned, "stop acting like you're my _dad_!" Chan pushes and Wonwoo feels a numbing cold spread in his chest before stumbling back on the ground. 

 

He feels his head ring as he looks up at the sky. He sees the stars blurring as his vission spins. He hears someone say something beside him as cold hands grip his arm. He feels cold drops of water on his arm and thought it was raining until warm hands replaced the cold ones. He sees someone go up to his face and lifts his face. Wonwoo feels his vission swirl even more and then he feels a warm palm in his chest and then feels something warm spread through his chest. He heaves and let out a breath as he closes his eyes.

Wonwoo feels arms wrap around his shoulders and opens his eyes. Mingyu's face comes into focus as he pulls away and he sits him up. Jeonghan and Seungcheol standing in front of him and he whips his head as he hears sniffling from his side.

 

Chan was crying, kneeled down as he hugs himself and tears fall from his face. Wonwoo hears him apologizing over and over and was about to reach for him when Mingyu's hand stops him. He looks back and Mingyu's looking at the ground around Chan. Wonwoo looks back and gasped. The grass under Chan starts crystalizing, cracking as they turn to ice. Wonwoo gapes as the  circle of ice around him widens and he crawls back. Chan looks up at him and Wonwoo sees a tear fall down Chan's cheek and when it leaves his chin it drops to the grass as solid ice. A pretty little tear drop shaped ice. Wonwoo looks up at Seungcheol and Seungcheol nods before kneeling infront of Chan.

"Hyung." Chan cries out and Seungcheol shushes as he reached out to hug the younger. Chan sobs in his chest and Wonwoo watches on as Jeonghan steps forward and leaned down. Chan's face emerges from Seungcheol's chest and he hooks his chin on the elder's shoulder as Jeonghan smiles down at him. Jeonghan runs a hand over his hair before pressing a kiss on his forehead. Chan's eyes flutters shut and a single tear slips through and runs down his cheek, this time it seeps in and disappears as it reaches Seungcheol's shirt. 

 

Jeonghan stood up staight and sighs as Mingyu helps Wonwoo up. Wonwoo looks down and sees his shirt with holes scattered around his chest. Seungcheol then lifts Chan the way he used to when Chan falls asleep on his lap, the younger's arms around his shoulder as his face was pressed up his neck and Seungcheol's arms carrying Chan by his legs.

"What the hell just happened?" Wonwoo asked and Seungcheol looked at him before glancing down at Chan.

"We have no idea." Seungcheol says, Jeonghan goes to his side and they made their way back inside. Wonwoo stood frozen in his spot as he looks down at the frozen patch of grass a few feet away. Wonwoo feels Mingyu's arm wrap around his waist and pulls him gently back toward the house. Wonwoo looks down as he walks, his eyes not really focusing at anything as he tries to recall exactly what the hell just happened but he feels heavy and his head spins again and suddenly Mingyu's arm around him tightens. Wonwoo closes his eyes and he hears Mingyu call out his name as he blacks out. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah.   
> That happened.
> 
> Also all the references of other books and shows or animes are actually just all the things that inspired me with this fic hahahha. I'm yet to show how I incorporated shadowhunters here but yall will see soon.
> 
>  
> 
> Please tell me what you think in the comments!! I wanna know waht you guys think so far and if you have a few suggestions or any insights, questions and stuff you wanna know about. You can yell at @punk_assnerd on Twitter too !!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> He he
> 
> more powers soon!! Chapter two will be up sometime next week!! 
> 
> tell me what you guys think on the comments or yell at @punk_assnerd on twitter!!
> 
> Thank YOU FOR READING!!! <33


End file.
